As is known from practice, a power distribution bus of a power distribution system may be splitted into several bus sections for reliability purposes. The bus sections may be connected with a removable bus link.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a power distribution bus with improved characteristics.